Vehicles that can autonomously park are becoming more commonplace. The sensors these known vehicles employ to enable autonomous parking, such as ultrasonic sensors, RADAR, and/or LIDAR, have advantages and disadvantages. Ultrasonic sensors are inexpensive, but they are relatively inaccurate. For instance, ultrasonic sensors have difficulty detecting certain objects, such as curb shapes and even other vehicles, when the geometry and/or the material of the objects do not provide a strong return. Further, ultrasonic sensors do not output precise directional information because the ultrasonic sensor beam pattern is wide. LIDAR provides relatively good object range and heading information, but is expensive. RADAR provides relatively good object range rate information, but has difficulty detecting some objects and is expensive. There is a need for new sensing systems and methods for autonomously parking vehicles.